Suelta mi mano
by Tami-Flye
Summary: no lo quieres dejar partir...pero a la vez si...¿qué es lo que puede pasar en el amor por no decir la verdad? KxR


Hello! Bueno un gusto conocerlos...este es mi primer fic de beyblade... ¬¬ si no me conocen... por política mía esto es YAOI ¬¬ así que los homo fóbicos LARGO... no los quiero ver... esto va dedicado a mi hermosa hermana KOT-CHAN o María José... o como pinshe kieran decirle a mi hermana ¬¬ perdí una apuesta y tuve que hacer esto... ;; a los amantes de la pareja...no sé si será necesario pañuelos... n.nUUU oki doki...nada me pertenece blah blah bla...

Sobre la canción:

En negrillas va de parte de Kai  
En cursivas va de parte de Rei  
En normal no va departe de ninguno  
El fic en sí:  
En " ..." son los pensamientos... oki ahora sí al fic!

**Suelta mi mano**

Era un hermoso día por las hermosas praderas de China, un chico de cabello bicolor pensaba atentamente sobre un asunto que no lo dejaba dormir tranquilo.

Desde hace meses que no sentía nada por su actual pareja... no sabía el por qué...pero cada día le amaba menos...su corazón se congelaba...incluso con él...la persona que llegó a querer...o quiso creer que amó...

Él había decidido que lo mejor era decir la verdad...hablar con él...y acabar con el dolor que lo perseguía cada día...¿por qué le había mentido de esa manera? Nunca encontraría la respuesta...quizás fue por las palabras de Yuriy... o por simple juego... no sabría con exactitud el por qué jugó con los sentimientos del chico...

Entró a la pequeña casita de madera y ahí lo encontró...sonriendo como siempre...con el mismo amor y admiración de siempre...su corazón se sintió culpable...porque sabía que el destruiría esa sonrisa hermosa y sincera de aquel chico...

-Luego estarán listas las galletas...ve a cambiarte para celebrar nuestros 3 años juntos Kai!- sonrió mucho más el hermoso pelinegro...

-Tenemos que hablar Rei...- El susodicho abrió los ojos mirando interrogante a su novio...asintiendo levemente a la petición de su amor...

El Ruso-Japonés se sentó en uno de los pequeños sofás indicándole a Rei que se sentase a su lado...

Se sentía un ambiente incomodo...o al menos eso era lo que sentía el ojiambar...

-Rei...es mejor que te diga la verdad- dijo el bicolor captando la atención del pelinegro, y al saber que le dejaría terminar prosiguió..- Rei...perdóname...pero... es mejor acabar con esta farsa- dijo mirando fríamente a Rei...el cual estaba un poco asustado por las frías palabras de Kai...

- no te...entiendo...¿a que farsa te refieres?- preguntó temiendo a la respuesta...pero aún así quería escucharla del ruso...

-...Rei...tu sabes que...bueno veras... no sé como decirlo de una manera en que no te hiera...Rei...realmente...ya no te quiero...de hecho...nunca lo hice...-dijo sin mirar la reacción de Rei...

-...no entiendo Kai...entonces ¡por qué rayos me dijiste que si sentías algo por mi?-dijo Rei muy enojado y con lágrimas en sus ojos ámbar...

-te juro...Rei...por lo que más quieras...te juro que lo intenté...intenté quererte como tu lo hacías conmigo...pero no pude!...desde el principio que lo intenté y fallé...y sé que te estoy lastimando-dijo Kai sin mirarle a los ojos...

**

* * *

**

No, no es necesario que lo entiendas  
Porque nunca le ha servido la razón al corazón  
**El corazón no piensa...**

**

* * *

**Rei sentía mucho dolor en su corazón...las lagrimas no dejaban de caer por su triste rostro...todos los recuerdos felices se rompían como un jarrón de cristal que es estrellado en el suelo... 

-Rei- intentó acercar su mano a su rostro pero fue removido bruscamente por la mano de Rei... que lo miraba con enojo y frustración...

- ¿qué hice mal¡Que hice para que me engañaras así?-dijo parándose de pronto del sofá...dándole la espalda al bicolor...

-no lo sé...te juro que si lo supiera no habría pasado todo esto-dijo mirando fijamente la espalda del chino

-...

-no sé...Rei... creo que nos quedamos mucho tiempo juntos... creo que... nos faltaba aire...me faltaba aire...pero...si tengo que explicarte lo hago porq...

-no hace falta explicaciones Kai...¿qué queda?...no pienso andarte rogando por un poco de tu amor...no quiero nada más Kai...-dijo el chino mirando al Ruso-japonés con una expresión muy rara en el rostro...

* * *

_No mi vida ¿para qué te esfuerzas?  
__No me tienes que explicar,  
__Siempre amaré tu libertad por mucho que eso duela_

* * *

-... volveré a Rusia- dijo mirando la expresión del chino...la cual no cambió por esa expresión de enojo y tristeza al mismo tiempo... 

-...

-...¿podrás llamarme?... al menos...para saber algo...no sé...-preguntó un poco indeciso el bicolor...

-...no sé si después de todo esto quiera saber algo de ti, Kai...pero a la vez lo quiero...porque a pesar de todo esto yo aún te quiero... quizás...a veces necesite saber cosas de ti...que es...no sé...Kai...-Dijo lloroso el pelinegro...- al menos...vete mañana...dame ese único gusto...

-...Rei...de acuerdo

* * *

**Y Si, entiendo que quieres hablar  
****Que a veces necesitas saber de mí  
**_Pero no sé si quiera saber de ti  
__Vivir así, seguir así... pensando en ti _

* * *

La tarde llegó y con ello Kai se encontraba sentado en el mismo lugar...Rei se encontraba parado en el mismo lugar...todo estaba igual que hace unas horas... 

Kai se paró y caminó hacia la puerta...dispuesto a salir a tomar aire...cuando sintió algo cálido tomar su mano... y se puso mas triste...al darse vuelta...

-Kai...-dijo un Rei totalmente quebrado-...¿por qué esperaste 3 años para decirme la verdad?...

-porque creí que iba a ser capaz de amarte Rei...-dijo Kai mirando con tristeza los ojos ámbares- no llores más Rei...las cosas son así y ya no las podemos cambiar...-dijo soltándose suavemente del agarre del chino...saliendo por la puerta...dándole una última mirada al chino que tenía una mano en su pecho...y sus ojos derramando perlas saladas...

* * *

Suelta mi mano ya por favor  
Entiende que me tengo que ir  
Si ya no sientes más este amor  
no tengo nada más que decir  
No digas nada ya por favor  
Te entiendo...pero entiéndeme a mí  
Cada palabra aumenta el dolor...  
Y una lágrima quiere salir

* * *

Llegando la noche se encontraba Rei acostado hacia un lado de la cama y Kai hacia el otro...ambos dándose la espalda... 

"no quiero que sigas sufriendo Rei...sé que te he hecho mucho daño...y realmente lo siento mucho...pero no quiero que me detengas...porque ya está tomada mi decisión...fui feliz contigo...pero solo como amigos...nunca te pude ver como algo mas...y si sentí algo en alguna ocasión...fue por unos instantes que siempre duraban menos de cinco minutos... lo siento...pero ya no vale la pena intentarlo...porque ya no funcionó al principio...menos ahora...que es el final..."- Kai se quedó dormido con esos pensamientos dando vueltas en su cabeza...aún tenía que planear todo para mañana...y acabar luego con el sufrimiento del pobre chino...

"No quiero que me dejes Kai...pero ya no puedo hacer nada...mas que seguir viviendo aunque ya no tenga mi única razón de ser...lo eras todo para mi...y me dejas así...todo fue un engaño...ya no sé si quiera que me llames...porque si hablas con alguien...no seré yo...será otra persona con mi mismo nombre...mi misma voz...pero no el mismo por dentro...¿por qué tenía que acabar mal?...¿qué rayos hice mal para que tu te alejaras de mi?"-el chino siguió llorando sin ser escuchado por el chico que estaba a su lado...

* * *

**Y por favor no me detengas  
**_Siempre encuentro la manera de seguir y de vivir  
__Aunque ahora no la tenga  
_**Y no, mi vida no vale la pena  
**_¿Para que quieres llamarme?  
__Si el que era yo...ya no va a estar  
_Esta es la última cena (+)

* * *

Ya era de madrugada...las maletas de Kai estaban listas...solo tenía que desayunar, de lo cual se encargaba Rei, y luego se iría... 

Ambos estaban sentados en la mesita desayunando en silencio...las palabras salían sobrando...porque ya no había remedio para todo el dolor que causó la indecisión de uno de ellos...

Los minutos pasaban y ya era hora de que Kai volviese a Rusia...tomando sus maletas se dirigió al aeropuerto en compañía de Rei...al llegar esperaron unos cuantos minutos sentados...sin dirigirse ni miradas ni palabras...es que al final...todo sobraba...en unos momentos más llamaron a Kai para su vuelo...estaba a punto de irse cuando Rei le tomo de las manos...

-Rei...yo...

-déjame...por última vez Kai...- se abrazó fuertemente de el...no queriendo soltarlo nunca...y despertar de esa horrible pesadilla...

-Rei...entiende...no me puedo quedar...

-Lo sé...sé que nunca sentiste algo por mi...pero me diste 3 años maravillosos y te lo agradezco... todo fue feliz en un principio para mi- dijo con su voz totalmente quebrada- ...no sé que más decirte... ya no...me quedan palabras...es tu decisión lo que quieras o no hacer...

-por favor Rei...no hagas esto mas difícil...tienes que entender que esto es por el bien de los dos...-dijo con mucha tristeza el bicolor

-claro que lo sé...pero no encuentro que haya sido justo que me mintieses de esa forma- dijo ocultando sus lágrimas en el hombro del ojiescarlatas- porque sé que todo lo que digamos nos lastimará mas...- separándose de el...le mostró su última y mas encantadora sonrisa... nos vemos...Kai...

Se separó de el...y dejó caer más lágrimas de sus ambarinos ojos y sonrió tristemente al ver como Kai solamente asentía como despedida... ni un beso...ni palabras cariñosas...era una despedida como solo Hiwatari sabía hacer...

* * *

**Suelta mi mano ya por favor  
****Entiende que me tengo que ir  
**_Si ya no sientes más este amor  
no tengo nada más que decir  
_**No digas nada ya por favor**  
_Te entiendo...pero entiéndeme a mí  
__Cada palabra aumenta el dolor._..

* * *

Al subir al avión se sentó al fondo...donde...por primera y única vez...una lágrima sincera cayó de su rostro...no una lagrima cualquiera...sino de amor... 

-Solo fue una mentira de su corazón...- con esas palabras el chino sonrió con lágrimas en sus ojos y miró el cielo...dejando inconcluso lo que en ese momento...sentía su alma y corazón heridos por el cruel juego del amor...

* * *

Y una lágrima... quiere salir...

* * *

Bien...eso fue todo...no sé si habrá quedado triste...realmente me costó mucho escribirlo...porque me dio un poco de tristeza...hey...no sean malos y déjenme un comentario para hacer a esta p3nd3x feliz si :D  
(+) Realmente no supe si era cena o escena...así que quien sepa que me diga onegai 


End file.
